goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge Island Police Department
The Challenge Island Police Department (チャレンジ島警察署) (CIPD) is the State police and main law enforcement agency servicing Challenge Island. The CIPD covers a wide range of both lower-ranking and high-ranking law enforcement arms in Challenge Island, and presides over various jurisdictions on the island. Uniforms Officers have black uniforms, tan/beige colored uniforms, green/tan uniforms. Biker police of the CIPD also patrol the island; however they usually stay in the cities and towns. They wear black biker jackets and a white helmet. Different police units from all over Challenge Island wear cowboy hats, black shirts and cream-coloured pants. CIPD officers also wear uniforms consisting of a navy blue jacket over their uniform with their gold badge in the front and long navy blue pants. CIPD officers also have a navy blue cap with a gold cap badge on the front. Equipment The CIPD's car of choice circa the 1980s are green and white Police/CIPD Cruisers that can be obtained from every police station, although they are occasionally locked in every station all over Challenge Island The police car is very fast and light, prone to easy flipping and launching off the ground. However, it is extremely durable, making the CIPD a force to be reckoned with, except for under heavy gunfire. Officers also travel in CIPD WinterGreens, but do chase criminals and gang members. They are all black with red lights and one can always be found at every police station all across Challenge Island. CIPD officers also wear uniforms consisting of a dark tan shirt, brown pants, and gray shoes. They also wear bulletproof vests. These officers carry a nightstick, a pistol and a uzi and they will do anything to take down criminals and gang members on sight. They commonly travel alone in their cruisers, but travel in pairs when pursuing gang members and criminals. They are also seen walking a foot beat, often pursuing fleeing criminals. Police officers of the Marine Unit patrol the waters all around Challenge Island in Predators and will shoot criminals and North Korean invaders using the Predator's machine guns if they enter the waterways. They are white on top and blue on the bottom, they can also be found patrolling the waters. At a high alert, the CIPD will begin to set up roadblocks and deploy Spike Strips. Branches The CIPD also houses Challenge Island's Challenge Squad. Challenge Squad members drive CIPD Cheetahs and are armed with Micro-SMGs and always travel in pairs. They are apparently headquartered at every police station all across Challenge Island, as a CIPD Cheetah can be found in the back, the Cheetah is also found while pursuing criminals and gang members at a high alert. The CIPD also houses Challenge Island's Magical Girl Squads. They are intend to chase down criminals and gang members and are armed with pink heart swords. Police Mavericks are stationed on the roof of every police station all across Challenge Island. These helicopters are deployed at a high alert and will shoot criminals and gang members from the air using its machine gun and heat seeking missles under the fuselage. Many helicopters are mainly green, mainly blue, mainly light blue and sometimes, it is mainly tan. Additionally, every police station across Challenge Island are homes to Challenge Island's S.W.A.T. teams, which appear at a very high alert. These highly trained officers travel in fours in the fast and durable Enforcer, wielding SMGs. They will replace the police cruisers in roadblocks, while still appearing alongside the cruisers on the streets. When criminals and gang members stay in one place, S.W.A.T. officers will rappel down from the police helicopters and military helicopters. They are lethal to criminals and gang members on-foot, even with armor, and can destroy a car in a matter of seconds. The Enforcer sports a green and white body color, while many are black and white. There is another branch of the CIPD, the Challenge Island Bureau of Investigation (CIBI), who are investigating Challenge Island's criminal underworld, school shootings and terrorist attacks. As seen through the window of their office, the CIBI are located everywhere all across Challenge Island. Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Departments Category:Largest Police Forces Trivia